


Crumbling Foundations

by remerkaba (morcades)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcades/pseuds/remerkaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the ground literally falls out from under the Stargate as Jack and Sam step through they are stranded and forced to depend on each other for survival. Jack/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of the characters you recognize. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment. There is no monetary gain and no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> This story if for Gategirl7, my awesome beta that puts up with all my questions and whose comments make me a better writer. She wanted a Jack and Sam stranded story so here is my attempt. It is fairly light reading compared to Continuum Interrupted and won't be nearly as long. This is only about 10 chapters. I'd love to hear what you think.

Chapter 1 - Surfing

The sea of tumbling stone, dirt and crushed rock shifted and rushed around Colonel Jack O'Neill's feet. The air force officer fought for footing, trying to stay on top of the displaced, rapidly moving hillside. He was aware of his 2IC descending the collapsing mountain beside him but he couldn't reach her. The Stargate was beneath their feet, sliding down under them along with all the rubble that had once been the ledge holding both the Ancient ring and its DHD.

Jack only had a moment to wonder if Teal'c and Daniel had been caught in the wormhole as the Stargate disengaged or if they were still safely back at the SGC. He was too busy trying to stay on top of the pile of moving rubble while still keeping in mind the location of both his major and the Stargate.

As the avalanche of rock and trees ground to a halt beneath him, Jack found himself buried up to his waist. There was pretty intense pressure on his legs, but he could wiggle his toes inside his boots. His arms were free and he wasn't in much pain. Overall his situation could have been a lot worse, he decided. About the time he was finishing the thought he felt another rumble beneath him and a drop of rain hit him on the back of the neck. "Great," he announced, a sense of urgency clawing its way into his belly.

"Carter," he called looking around him. He couldn't turn all the way around and she was not in his field of vision.

"Here, Sir." Her voice sounded strongly from behind him, flooding him with relief. "I'm ok. I ended up mostly on top of the rubble sir, I'm almost dug out." He could hear the strain of physical activity in her voice. "I'll be over to help you in a minute, Colonel." That was good, he decided, digging away at the dirt around him in an effort to free himself. He really didn't want to get caught in the rain, on the side of an unstable hillside, with the ground still shaking under them.

No sooner had the thought crystallized then the sky above them opened up and a deluge of water poured from the heavens. "Stop that," Jack ordered whoever kept making his worse thoughts come true right about the time he was done thinking them.

"Stop what, sir?" Carter's soaked profile appeared before him, small camp shovel in hand.

"Nothing Major," he wasn't going to explain that one. Carter set her pack off her shoulders and aimed the shovel toward him. A small nudge of panic formed in his spine before he dismissed it. He wasn't letting that thought crystallize. "Be careful with the shovel, wouldn't want you to chop anything important off by accident," he instructed a bit harsher then he meant to. "Since we don't have time to call Miss Utility or anything here," he joked, somewhat nervously as she slammed the edge of the shovel a little closer to his waist then he was completely happy with.

"I'll do my best, sir," she agreed. He wasn't comforted by her answer, but he did like the smile she was trying to hide. She was becoming more at ease with his teasing and starting to joke back with him. He had to admit he enjoyed the banter between them, the almost flirting. Ever since Dr Carter had come through the gate and kissed him, he'd begun to acknowledge to himself that he was powerfully attracted to his 2IC. He wouldn't do anything about it of course, but a little innocent flirting wasn't hurting anyone as long as she didn't seem to mind.

Jack's bare hands weren't doing him much good, but as Carter was able to shovel an opening in the tightly packed debris surrounding him, he was able to get a bit of a handhold and start to make some progress. The rain coming down didn't help. They were rapidly becoming soaked and covered in the red, clay type mud from digging. At least the mountain wasn't moving anymore and his legs were almost unstuck. They weren't buried alive, which so easily could have been the case.

The rumble from behind him blended in with the sound of the pouring rain for a moment before it registered. Jack closed his eyes for just a second and cursed whoever was picking the thoughts of doom out of his head and materializing them. He was starting to get a little freaked out by the timing.

Looking up from digging, he caught Sam's eye. His breath caught at the horror on her face. "Sir!" she shouted urgently. He didn't have to look behind him to get that the sound of rumbling was dire and they needed to hurry. Carter had already put her shovel aside and was standing up. When she reached down, she was about two feet above him; standing on the rubble beside the hole they'd been digging to free his legs.

Reaching up to grasp her arms, Jack twisted his hips and forced his legs from the dirt and rock still trying to hold him in its grip. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the line of destruction should the ledge he could hear cracking and popping behind him finally give way totally. The first few pulls didn't work, but they had him moving a bit more now, so he was able to get one leg almost free.

"One more time, Carter," he instructed, getting one almost free leg under him somewhat to help with leverage. Sam put her weight into the effort once more and with a sick sounding slurping noise, he suddenly popped free sending them both tumbling in her direction.

The two officers hit the ground and rolled a few times before settling in the river of mud the heavy rain was creating. Jack's face landed right in the center of the wet, heaving bosom of his second in command. He didn't mean to, but he sighed into her warmth. Mentally cursing the gods of bad timing, Jack lamented the emergency that didn't let him take pleasure in his position. There was simply no time enjoy in the soft breasts cradling his cheeks or the sweet smell that was uniquely Carter, but he filed it away for when they weren't running for their lives.

The mountain above them was still rumbling. Jack scrambled off of the soft, muddy woman cradling him and pulled her to her feet. "You OK, Major?" She looked a little dazed. Were her pupils dilated? Her breathing seemed fast too. Jack wasn't sure if it was from the impact with the hard ground or their position upon landing. The thought that he could take his 2IC's breath away picked an inappropriate time to dance through his brain, he decided, even as he glanced over her with a critical eye. She didn't seem injured.

"Fine, sir," she finally answered, now looking doe eyed as she reached for the pack she'd taken off to help dig him out. Jack glanced behind him to retrieve his pack as well. The massive wall of loose rumbling mountainside was still poised above them. He didn't think it'd take much longer to break free.

The huge crack that split the air around them and sent shock waves rumbling under their feet announced another one of his doom and gloom thoughts materializing. There was another huge crack and then a fresh wave of rubble bigger than they'd ridden was making its way down the mountainside.

"Run, Carter," he instructed, adrenaline surging through him as he grabbed her arm and propelled her forward.

"To the right, Colonel!" Sam shouted back. He didn't hesitate to follow her instructions. She'd only be shouting directions if she was sure of her suggestion. Since he'd been stuck in the mud with his back to the ridge, she'd had a lot more time to study the landscape then he had.

The rumbling behind them was getting louder. O'Neill risked a glance over his shoulder. There was a wall of mud, rock, and debris sweeping down the mountain. It had almost reached where he'd been stuck. If they weren't moving away from the center of the fall, they'd have had no chance to escape. As it was they might not make it. The footing was terrible. The rain was turning the ground into a muddy bog causing them to fight for every step.

Carter was really struggling behind him. Jack could hear her labored breathing. He wasn't doing that well either. He felt like his legs were one big cramp and his lungs were on fire. "We're almost there," he encouraged, glad to see a line of trees coming into view. The rumbling behind them was moving away from them finally, but the hillside above them was none too stable. They couldn't stop here in case it broke apart too. Jack winced at the thought and turned a cautious eye to the hillside above them.

After a few more minutes of trudging through the mud and the ridge above them staying solidly in place, Jack sighed with relief. So maybe the planet wasn't materializing bad thoughts out of his head. That was good to know.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at his teammate. She was exhausted and it showed, but she made no complaint as he pushed them to keep walking. They needed some kind of shelter from the rain trying to drown them, but that shelter needed to be far enough away from the ridge to be safe from any more landslides. That left caves out of the shelter equation. The trees they were walking toward would have to do.

"Sir," Carter called, getting his attention. "Over there," she directed, pointing at a small rise in the mostly flat landscape. The mound had about five trees clustered together. One of them was pretty large and they all looked sturdy. There was no lightening happening so that shouldn't be a problem. It was as perfect as they were going to get. Still within the line of trees so that they would be protected somewhat, but with a bit of height so some of the water would wash away. The position would also allow them to stay within sight of the area the Stargate was buried in. As soon as the rain stopped, they had some digging to do.


	2. Speculation

Chapter 2

Major Samantha Carter was never so glad to see trees in her life. She had been following Colonel O'Neill through the mud for no longer than an hour, but it felt to her legs like an eternity. The sticky mass of goo that the rain turned the red, clay like ground into was impossible to walk through. Each step was an effort to wrestle free from the sucking muddy glop.

Sam's clothes were soaked through to the skin from the pounding rain. She couldn't imagine how, with all the precipitation pouring down on them, that the mud was able to cling to every available inch of skin exposed, but it had and she was thoroughly miserable. She was cold and each step seemed to grind mud into places that were already sensitive enough without the abrasive action.

They were headed for the small rise of trees that she'd spotted. The trees were close together and backed by more trees behind the rise. Sam's leg muscles were on fire. She dragged her foot from the mud trying to hold her in place, but the cold rain and exhaustion got the better of her coordination. She felt herself about to go face down in the mud when a strong hand wrapped into the fabric of her light jacket and saved her the fall.

Nodding her gratitude, she didn't protest when her CO didn't let go, but kept a hold of her until they hit the grassy area of the trees. The weight of the mud on their boots began to lessen as the soggy grass did its best to clean their feet. By the time they reached the rise, their boots were relatively clean, but that was the only part of them.

The trees on the rise had obviously been windswept at one time. The fact that they were already leaning but looked very sturdy was a break in the otherwise bad luck that she and the colonel had been experiencing so far, she thought. It would be easy to build up the branches and leaves until they had a relatively watertight shelter.

"You Ok, Major?" She'd been lost in her own thoughts and hadn't heard him the first time. Sam could hear the worry in his voice. Her stomach did a little flip as she met his concerned brown gaze and reassured him with more enthusiasm then she felt. She couldn't imagine letting this man down. He handed her his pack. "Get these under the trees while I try to find something to shore up the branches," he instructed. "If you can find anything even remotely dry to start a fire with collect it up."

Sam nodded and took the two packs under the section of tree that was the thickest. She then stepped back out into the deluge and began searching for anything that might have been protected from the rain. Using her field knife she scraped away the bark on a giant, papery tree and collected quite a bit of dry wood for kindling. Stashing that under her jacket, she searched for something more substantial to put on the fire once she'd started it.

She was lucky to find a dead tree not too far from their campsite. The way it had fallen, half of it was under the twisted trunk of another. The wood was sheltered and some of it almost completely dry. With almost numb fingers, Sam took her knife from her belt. Marking the spot by carving an "X", Sam put her kindling into a dry area in the dead tree and went to see how the Colonel was doing with the shelter. There wasn't any reason to take the wood from its protected location if she wasn't prepared to start the fire. It would become soaked and no good to them.

"How's it going Carter?" he asked as she wordlessly grabbed half the tarp he was working on spreading over their enclosure and began to help. He'd already woven enough fluffy, pine-like branches across the back and sides to create a fairly rain tight lean-to. Now he was stretching one of their solar blankets out between two trees at the front to create a bit of an overhang. They'd be able to have a fire and keep most of the rain off of it until they got it started.

"Good Sir," she answered, helping him finish tying the tarp securely without being directed. "I found some kindling and some mostly dry wood. I have it stashed nearby until we are ready for it." The surprised smile that he sent her way before bending back to his task sent a warm shiver down her spine. The man had sexy down to an unconscious art, she decided.

Needing a little space and wanting to be warm as soon as possible, Sam began to collect rocks. By the time he was done with their shelter, she had a fire ring built, her pack sitting nearby with matches in the outside pocket, and was on her way to start bringing her kindling and wood stash back to their shelter. She wasn't surprised to hear him right behind her. They worked very well together. They almost always seemed to be on the same wavelength when it came to what needed to be done off world.

After bringing back another armful of wood, Sam stopped for a moment to admire their handiwork. Two hours after they'd found the hill, the two Air Force officers had the shelter as water tight as the available resources would allow and a respectable fire going. The shelter was only about 6' long and 4' high at its tallest point. The front was higher than the back and the tarp the Colonel had spread across the top extended out about 3' over the area in front of their refuge, creating a mini porch so that the fire could burn in the pouring rain. The two of them had spread the other thermal blanket on the bottom of the shelter, on top of fluffy greenish yellow branches they'd lined the inside with.

The waterproof blanket and the additional height off the ground would keep their backsides fairly dry. Sam would be reasonably comfortable, but the colonel's height was going to be a problem. He was just a few inches too tall to sit up completely straight anywhere but against the edge of the main support tree which was the tall side of the lean-to.

As Sam reached to pick up her backpack in the hopes of finding something dry to wear, she felt her hopes sinking. The bag was positively squishy. "You'd think they'd make these things waterproof rather than water resistant," Colonel O'Neill pointed out.

"You would think, sir," she agreed, finding very little in the main compartment of her pack that was dry.

"Let's take an inventory of what's dry and see what we've got," he decided. Sam didn't mind, but she wasn't going to have much to contribute.

"Yes, sir," she responded automatically, digging further. Without activity her body was cooling rapidly and she was beginning to shiver. As they each laid their supplies out, they ended up with her blanket, his shirt, his pants and one sock that was fairly dry. Anything packed at the bottom against their backs had stayed a little dryer.

Sam didn't see any way of getting warm anytime soon and she was sure the colonel was as cold as she was. The air outside was dropping in temperature from the rain. As night came it would get colder. The fire was providing some warmth, but they couldn't exactly bring it into the shelter with them. She glanced at her CO's face. His face went from undecided to resigned.

"You take my dry shirt, Carter. It should be long enough to cover you respectfully enough. I'll take the dry pants and we'll share your blanket." His voice never wavered. She must have imagined that he'd seemed uncomfortable, undecided for a moment. This man might flirt with her playfully, but there was no actual interest on his part. That was just the way he related to a woman under his command, wasn't it? The question popped into her head making her hesitate. Did he have any idea how real her inappropriate attraction to him was? Holy Hannah, she didn't think this was a good idea.

"Don't over think, Major," the colonel's voice brought her back to reality. He had a way of reading her mind sometimes. She hoped he wasn't reading it now. He'd pulled his sopping jacket and t-shirt off and was hanging them on branches near the shorter side of their shelter towards the fire side. At the sight of her CO's well muscled, lean torso Sam swallowed and forced her mind back to what he was saying.

"The temperature is dropping and we are soaked to the bone, not to mention mud in places it doesn't have the right to be. We need to get dry and get as warm as possible or we won't be around when the rain stops to dig up the Stargate and go home." He was right.

He was being so comfortable and at ease with the clothing arrangement that she suddenly started to feel the tension in her release. The colonel was trying to make her feel better. She understood that and the necessity of them getting out of the wet clothes. She was just being silly. They were two grown adults. Someone like Colonel Jack O'Neill wouldn't be interested in her in that manner anyway. She'd seen the way he looked at her alternate self. He obviously liked woman that were feminine, with soft hair. Not the soldier, tomboy woman she was, Sam decided.

"Major?" Jack's voice was low, something in it made her eyes jump to his. "You're staring," he pointed out, his voice throaty. Speculation mixed with amusement was evident on his face. Sam suddenly realized that she was staring at his belt buckle and the long elegant fingers he had poised to undo it. Oh God, she mentally slapped herself.

Feeling her face grow instantly hot, she wasn't sure what to say. "Sorry, Sir," she stammered. "I was lost in thought." At his raised eyebrow, she realized how that sounded. Oh God, was that the best she could do? God, she was dead, she decided, wishing for the ground to open up and swallow her.


	3. Seating Arrangements

Chapter 3

 

The more at ease I am, the more she will be, Jack told himself. Forcing casual acceptance into his voice and actions, he was relieved to see Carter's body relax a fraction. She was young and they'd been actively flirting for a while now, he could see where she could feel uncomfortable. It was obvious that she enjoyed their banter. But while he was starting to accept that his feelings for her were way beyond what he should be feeling as her CO, he was sure it was just her way of passing time. A hot, young, brilliant officer like Samantha Carter wouldn't actually want an aging, nearly broken down warhorse like him.

That realization kept his hands steady as he reached to undo his belt buckle until he happened to glance at her face and realize that she was staring at his crotch with a look of speculation. He was sure she didn't realize she was doing it, but his body didn't care. He had to clamp down with all his will power to keep his body from jumping in reaction. He'd caught his major staring at his crotch, wow. The air was suddenly charged with tension.

"Major, you staring," he cringed internally even as the words left his mouth. Was that all he could think to say? It didn't sound very CO-ish. It sounded almost hopeful to his ears. He heard her answer in some dim part of his brain. All that was really registering was that she hadn't met his eyes and that she was flushed everywhere he could see skin. She was really flustered, not just embarrassed, but flustered, he realized. Was his major actually attracted to him also? As strong as his inappropriate attraction to her was, knowing that she wasn't seriously interested back helped keep him under control. Could it be that she was actually attracted to him as more than a flirting partner, a distraction? Jack's head spun. Wow, time to get off of that dangerous ground, he chided himself.

"What was the temperature here during the night, did you say Carter?" Yep, change of subject time. He watched her deer in the headlights expression be replaced by a thoughtful one. Score one for O'Neill distraction techniques, he decided. 

"The UAV showed an average daily temperature of about 65 degrees Fahrenheit, with lows reaching into the low 40's during the night. That was one of the reasons that we decided on just a day trip to the temple Daniel wanted to study."

"That and the fact that it was only about an hour's walk from the gate," Jack remembered. "And I had tickets to the hockey game." He sighed. It didn't look much like they'd be off of the planet anytime soon. He wasn't worried yet about them getting home. The gate had been visible for most of the trip down the hillside so it couldn't be buried too deep and the SGC would probably have started trying to dial in as soon as the wormhole shut down. 

"Sorry that you're going to miss your game, Colonel," she responded. He had his wet pants off and was just fastening his dry ones. He purposely turned his back to her as much as possible in the confines of their shelter and the small ‘porch' they'd rigged to allow them to have a fire in the downpour. He could hear her rustling around and hanging things up, so he was fairly sure that she was following his orders and changing.

"It's too bad that we can't take shelter in the temple. It looked to be in good shape from the photos" she was telling him. 

"Yeah, it would be a lot more comfortable. Too bad the ground around here had to pick today to rumble to life." They couldn't chance being in the old structure if the small shakes turned to serious earthquakes. "I wouldn't mind a little more head room," he commented, finishing hanging his pants up and hazarding a cautious look over his shoulder. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. Years of black ops training saved the day, well that and her back being turned to him so that she didn't witness the bit of reaction he couldn't quite clamp down on fast enough. 

His major looked amazing. She was dressed in his shirt, which came about halfway down her thighs, her hair was slicked back and she was barefoot and barelegged. Her legs were amazing, he decided. The sleek muscles looked very feminine, for a split second he stared, committing the image to mind. Sam Carter mostly naked except for his shirt would fuel his fantasies for quite some time to come, he decided, just before he realized that she was shivering harder now. The skin on his naked back was pretty cold too, but he'd been on the taller side of their enclosure. That side was nearer the fire and he had more layers of muscle to keep him warm then she did. 

Concern made his voice a bit harsher than he meant it. "Get done hanging up those clothes Major and get as close to the fire as you can." The makeshift structure trapped some of the heat from the fire, but mostly on the larger end where he'd been changing. He observed her for another moment, concern making his stomach twist.

Jack handed her the blanket as she turned around. "Wrap up and I will fix us some coffee." He could see her about to protest him doing the work, but he gave her a stern look and she wisely decided not to argue.

He finished digging the instant coffee from their packs and had cups ready for them in just a few minutes. In the short time it had taken to complete the task, his skin had begun to cool even more and he found himself shivering as well. The rain was really bringing the air temperature down. God, the last thing his over stimulated libido needed to do was share a blanket and some quality body heat time with her, but there wasn't any other choice and they were professionals.

"Sir," Carter must have spoken more than once, her voice was insistent. "You're starting to shiver, Colonel, you need to get warm." She looked up at him with huge blue eyes and slightly blue lips. They both needed to get warm, he thought, but kept silent. He wasn't sure he wanted to worry her with his concerns. 

"Coming," he called with more cheer then he felt. Handing her one of the cups, he took the corner of the blanket she offered him. Jack had to cross behind her to get to the taller side of the wall she'd settled against. She'd picked the highest point in the structure to sit next to. He'd be able to sit up without having to duck. He smiled. She always anticipated his needs in the field. He'd never been so in tune with someone on the field as he was with her. Carter leaned forward and Jack made his way behind her. 

As they settled down with one side pressed against the other person and the blanket around them, he felt himself warming only slightly. She wasn't giving off much heat at all. As a matter of fact, her skin was very cool to the touch. 

"The coffee helps, sir, thank you." She hadn't stopped shivering, but it was slowing a bit. She was pressed against his side tightly from shoulder to thigh. He hoped his heat would start to warm her soon. 

"No problem, Carter." He was glad to see that his body was behaving for the moment. What he wasn't happy about was the way her shivers were sticking with her. They'd lightened up a little, but were not going away. He glanced around him for a new seating plan. She needed to be warmer and his legs would become cramped soon in the tight quarters if he didn't move.

"New plan, Major," he said, idea forming in his head. Jack reached for Sam before he had time to think about what he was doing. He didn't want to argue and it seemed the easiest solution. He lifted her up slightly, making room for him to slide over in the middle of their shelter. He stretched out his legs and set her back down between them. He'd get leg room and she'd get what heat he had to offer. Now if he could just control his body's reaction to Sam pressed so intimately against him, they might just make it through the night.


	4. Warmth

Chapter 4 - Warmth

 

"Colonel!" Sam screeched in surprise. She was zoning out because of the cold. Dimly, she knew she wasn't getting warm enough fast enough, but her impaired mind wasn't ready for the strong arms that simply reached forward and lifted her in the air as if she weighed nothing. The next thing she knew she'd been deposited between long, warm male legs, his legs! 

"Easy Carter," his voice was soothing. "With it still raining buckets out there the fire isn't getting much of a chance to warm this place. You're too cold. Lean back against me," he instructed her. She was so cold and she trusted this man completely so she didn't hesitate to comply with his order. As soon as she relaxed against him, she began to feel warmer. She was aware of him taking the edges of the edges blanket from her numb fingers and wrapped them better around them. His long legs stretched out alongside hers. She could feel his body heat through his pants warming her bare legs. Her smaller limbs were protected from the cold by his much larger, muscular... Sam shook her head slightly. This was not the time to be thinking about her commanding officer's well shaped thighs being pressed against her or where her bottom was cradled. She barely managed to stop from squirming instinctively against his crotch. She could feel the outline of parts of his body she had no right to think about and all she wanted to do was to rub back against him. His power, his feel called out to her on a primal level and in her weakened frame of mind she was having a lot of trouble not answering. 

Try to focus Sam, she told herself. This is your commanding officer. He's off limits and even if he wasn't he wouldn't be interested in a young tomboyish scientist. She forced her body to be still and relax more against Jack. "You're warm," Sam muttered between shivers as the heat from his naked chest began to filter through the relatively thin material of the cotton shirt she wore. She'd left her wet bra on which wasn't helping her warm up, but she needed the garment to make her feel dressed and she wasn't giving it up. "You're very warm, Sir," she pointed out again.

"Been told I make a good heater Carter, glad I can be of service," he chuckled. Sam shivered again, but this time she wasn't sure if it was the cold or the fact that his overly large shirt had slipped down in the back and she could feel the scratch of his chest hairs against the base of her neck. The tickle when he moved combined with the play of muscle against her back was warming her again in ways that had nothing to do with air temperatures.

"The middle of your back is soggy Major." She stiffened. They were not going to discuss her removing her bra and being any more naked then she already was. That wet garment was her safety blanket at the moment. "Yes it is Sir. It will dry." Her tone left no room for argument. She felt his chest rumble a little behind her. Was he laughing at her?

At least he seemed to drop the subject. "So how far down do you think the Stargate is buried?" he was asking. She knew what he was doing. He had to keep her awake until the shivers were gone and her body had warmed up. It was not going to be easy. After being so cold and having to work so hard in the rain to get away from the crumbling mountain and then to help set up camp, she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. 

Sam focused on his question. She tried to think about where they'd ended up in relation to where they'd been before the landslide had started. She'd only had a few glimpses of the hillside before they'd taken off running when the new tremors had started, sending a new river of rock and debris hurtling toward them. She felt like she was fighting with her brain. Her thoughts felt sluggish still.

"I'm not sure Sir. I'm hoping it isn't out of the reach of the two camp shovels that we have with us." She really didn't think it should be unless the mountain side had shifted much more than she thought it had. She startled as the colonel wrapped his arms around her waist. She knew that he was just trying to get comfortable and keep her as warm as possible, but it felt very intimate with the deluge outside obscuring visibility and the light of the fire casting the interior of the shelter into shifting shadows. 

Sam wasn't sure how much heat was actually making it into the shelter, but their combined body heat was beginning to do its job, she was starting to feel warmer. As another shiver raced through her body, Sam shifted against the Colonel's chest frowning, the trembles did not seem to be lessening anymore, even though she felt warmer.

Pushing down her discomfort, Sam made herself focus. She considered the planet they were on. "Even if the gate is buried too far for us to reach, we are not that far from Earth, in a relatively busy area of space from what I can tell by the few contacts we've made with allies and patterns of the few System Lords we've dealt with." She considered. Then a darker thought that had been hovering refused to be ignored any longer. "Do you think Daniel and Teal'c were caught in the event horizon?"

The colonel didn't answer at first. Sam hoped he was considering his answer and that he hadn't seen something she had missed and just didn't want to say. Last she'd remembered, he'd been turned around walking backwards toward the Stargate, saying something smart to Daniel before stepping through the event horizon. Maybe he already knew the answer. Grief stung the back of her eyes for a moment before she pushed it back.

"I'm not sure," her CO started, "but I think the gate shut down before they were able to step through." He paused, he adjust his position under her slightly. She liked the roll of his muscles against her back. She smiled and allowed herself to enjoy the movement. "Daniel was a few seconds behind me and Teal'c behind him. The gate shut down so quickly I would have checked to see if I had all my limbs if I hadn't been surfing down the mountain side." That statement made her feel better. The unconscious way he was rubbing her arm with one hand while the other was looped lightly over her stomach was helping too.

Sam sighed. She could feel her eyes drooping shut. She was feeling so much warmer. She just wished she'd stop shivering so hard. If it wasn't for that she could fall asleep against Jack's chest. Whoa, her cold numbed mind rallied, she couldn't afford to think of the man behind her as anything but her CO. She'd begun to refer to him in her mind by his first name. She was way too aware of his body heat, his scent. Mmmmm, his scent smelled so uniquely Jack O'Neill. She could get lost in it, she thought as she slipped quietly into the comfort of the darkness pushing at her. She was so tired. She thought she heard him calling her name, but she was so tired. It wouldn't hurt to just take a nap. Jack would watch out for her, she was safe.


	5. Puppies

Chapter 5 - Puppies

 

Jack looked down at the woman in his arms. He was really worried. Her speech went from sounding coherent and alert to almost indecipherable. "Carter," he called, shaking her slightly. She had appeared to be getting warmer, but her shivering hadn't eased up. Then she'd lost consciousness and now no response. This was not good, he worried, shaking her shoulders slightly and calling her name again. His major mumbled something unintelligible before rubbing her cheek against the springy hair on his chest and then going limp again.

He knew that sometimes hypothermia victims felt warmer and more alert right before they slipped further away. The fact that her words had begun to slur and that she'd basically passed out on him was a very bad sign. He shifted her more to the side and gently turned her head toward him. His heart clenched, her lips were turning very blue. She was way too cold and their present heating system wasn't working. The fire was warming the air only slightly and they'd been so wet on their walk to find shelter that it had probably pushed her further than her body had the ability to fix on its own. He could feel a flutter of panic shift his stomach. 

Jack tried to rouse her again but Sam didn't respond. "Don't do this to me Carter," he ordered, willing her to obey. He had to find a way of getting her warm right now. Decision made, Jack pulled the blanket from around them. The cold air hit his naked back, but he barely felt the discomfort. He carefully laid Sam down and got to his knees as best he could in the tight space. The air didn't feel above 40 degrees to him, he could see his breath and in their wet state, she was much further gone than he'd thought. "Damn," he muttered as he carefully stripped his shirt off of her. 

Jack's eyebrows shot up at the sight of the lacy white and pink bra that was all the stood between him and the most perfect breasts he'd ever seen. Not exactly regulation. "Why Carter, I didn't know you had it in you," he told her unconscious form. "You have to come back to me so I can tease you about this." He tried hard not to notice the lacy underwear that covered the juncture between her legs. She was all smooth creamy skin over sleek feminine muscle covered by bits of lace. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful woman.

"God, Sam, this is not the way that I would have liked to be undressing you." Jack sat back on the ground they'd padded and covered with the waterproof emergency blanket. She looked so helpless. He wasn't going to lose her. He couldn't lose her. Jack kicked himself for not noticing sooner just how cold she was. He glanced behind him to make sure he had enough room to lay back flat. He was careful to stay as close to the fire as he could and still keep them dry under the lean-to. The fire was going pretty good. If they hadn't been so drenched and cold when they started, they would have been fine, cold but fine. Damn deluge! He cursed silently. 

Quickly Jack settled himself back before pulling the unresponsive form of Samantha Carter across his naked chest. He adjusted her arms as best he could and wiggled around so that her legs were running down on top of his. She no longer touched any part of the ground. He supported her entirely. Satisfied with her position, he pulled the dry shirt he'd just removed from her across her shoulders followed by their blanket. Carefully lying flat, he tucked the blanket tightly around them. Jack used his toes to pull the edge of the cover down around and under his feet. Sam was now trapped against him in their little cocoon. 

Now that she wasn't touching anything cold and was lying completely on top of him, maybe she had a chance to get warm he hoped. Her body still shook with shivers every few minutes. That had to be a good sign. He'd knew that with a hypothermia victim, once the shivering started, if it stopped because she was too cold then she was on her way to coma and death. He needed her to stop shivering because he'd warmed her up, not because her body had given up.

Jack ran his hands under the blanket, up and down her arms and back. He rubbed briskly, trying to encourage circulation. It seemed like forever to him until she began to stir. "That's it Carter, come back to me," he instructed, trying to keep the pleading out of his voice. She couldn't go and especially not this way, such a meaningless death. She couldn't leave him alone. Jack refused to think beyond their current situation. He didn't like the panic he felt. That sort of emotion was useless and dangerous in the field. He couldn't afford to let his emotions become as involved as he was being to suspect they might be. She was his responsibility. He didn't want to lose someone under his command. He liked Samantha Carter, respected her, that was all there was to it, he told himself.

"Mmmm, Jack," Sam's barely audible voice brought him out of his own thoughts. Her breath ruffled the hair on his chest and sent goose bumps cascading across his skin. Jack froze the movement of his hands across her skin, had she just called him Jack? Oh God, his body tightened and surged painfully for just a moment before he clamped down on his reaction. Sam restlessly pushed against him to roll over, but he held her still. 

"Easy Carter," he soothed. "Come on, wakey, wakey." He tried to keep his voice light, to keep the emotion out of it. She stirred a little more, becoming a little more alert each time he spoke to her. At first she simply shifted across him, trying to burrow into his warmth. Again his his own body began to wake up and taking notice of the beautiful, nearly naked woman shifting across him, but his concern for her helped to keep his reactions under control.

When his major attempted to stretch under the warmth, wiggling her lace clad breasts against him and shifting her pelvis across his groin, Jack couldn't help the answering lift of his hips. "Damn," he swore, clamping down even tighter on his rebellious body. God hated him and had a really twisted sense of humor. Now that Sam was beginning to stir, his mind was shifting from concern to interest and he wasn't having much luck stalling the shift.

"Mmmm, Sir, you smell so good." Oh God that did it. His body jumped in response to her throaty declaration and considering the way she was laying across him with her legs between his and her pelvis pressed to his groin, if she came fully awake now, it would be awkward at best. Jack pictured Apophis. He concentrated on the sound of the evil Goa'uld's voice, the smell of the mother-ship's prison.

Jack's body began to calm. He'd never known an honorific could sound so damn sexy. No, don't let your mind go there again O'Neill, he silently instructed himself, picturing Jaffa shooting puppies. "Sir," this time her voice was confused, tentative. He felt her body stiffen as she became more awake. Thank God his body was no longer in that condition, he thought with relief. He was still not quite back to normal, but close enough she shouldn't notice.

"Are you with me Major?" Sam was stiff against him. Her breath still ruffled his chest hairs and was still sending the odd cascade of goose-flesh across his body, but otherwise he had himself much more in control and her being so stiff against him was helping. Wow, it couldn't get much more awkward then it felt right about now, he mused. Well, actually it could have if she'd woken up while you had a raging hard on O'Neill, he corrected himself silently.


	6. Repo Man

Chapter 6 - Repo Man

 

Sam was still cold, but she was surrounded by warmth and it was starting to seep into her bones. She sighed happily, her face was pressed against the soft hairs of a very well chiseled, masculine chest that smelled just like Jack. Enjoying the dream, she sighed and wiggled around a little to get more comfortable. Her cold fogged brain was warming up. Slowly, Sam began climbing back toward wakefulness. She was in no hurry to leave the dream she was having. 

She was being held and stroked by Jack. Why would she want to wake up and be back alone in her bed again? He was rubbing her naked arms and back. She wished dream Jack would lower his touch. Shifting her lower body restlessly against his, she thought she heard a groan? 

"Sir?" she questioned without really opening her eyes. Her bed did smell like him. She could hear his voice asking her if she was still with him. Sam shook her head trying to clear it and attempted to sit up, but arms pressed her gently but firmly back in place. She was still tired but the hands rubbing her arms briskly were not letting her drift back to sleep. 

Cracking an eye, Sam suddenly became aware of exactly where she was. She was lying across her CO's naked torso rubbing her cheek over the hair on his chest like a cat being stroked while he briskly rubbed her arms. She wasn't dreaming. Holy Hannah! She jumped, but her CO's strong hands held her in place. "Sir, what are you doing?" She couldn't keep the squeak out of her voice. How embarrassing, she'd squeaked at her CO twice in less than two hours she thought. That wasn't good. Jack O'Neill was just not someone that you wanted to squeak around. 

"You lost consciousness," he was saying. Before she could fully process that statement, Sam's squirming made her aware that she was no longer wearing the shirt she'd had on. She could feel hair brushing her nipples through the lace of her bra sending licks of fire straight to her toes and back to pool between her thighs. Her whole body froze when she realized the colonel's happy trail was tickling her belly button just above the snap of his pants. Oh God, where did I hear that term, she wondered, trying to keep her mind from following the path. 

She wiggled her hips carefully, trying to ignore the way his body tightened under hers. She was glad to feel lace bite into her leg. Well at least he hadn't stripped her down to nothing, but still that left her with questions in her head. "You undressed me, Sir!" That made three. Three squeaks in less than two hours. Her befuddled mind was to blame she was sure, but Sam still felt her face turning red and heated. She was sure the rest of her was pink as well.

"Easy Major," his voice had the command edge that brought her attention right back to him and helped drown out the distractions of flesh on flesh bombarding her. "You were slipping into shock. Your lips were blue, you were unresponsive. I had to raise your core temperature and I am fresh out of warm saline so I figured I'd share a little of that Jack O'Neill body heat you were going on and on about earlier. It's a sacrifice, but you know me, anything for the team." She knew he was trying to keep things light and he'd probably saved her life, but she had to question. 

"Sir, did you undress me?"

"No, Carter I repossessed my t-shirt. Didn't you read the fine print on the contract before purchase?" That made her actually chuckle. She loved his sense of humor and it was helping to keep her from dwelling on the fact that she was basically naked lying across her CO and having a hard time ignoring the urge to rub herself against him and ease the ache that was forming between her legs. Her nipples were pebbled and hard from the stimulation of his chest hairs through the lace of her bra. He was setting her body on fire without even trying. She had to hold back a groan.

"Look up at me, Major," Jack instructed. Oh God, she panicked, could he read her thoughts. Was he going to reprimand her for the completely inappropriately hot thoughts going through her head? Of course he couldn't read her thoughts, she chided herself for her stupidity and struggled to do as asked. It took a lot of effort to lift her head while still being careful not to sit up and allow the blanket to slide, but she managed it.

"Your lips aren't blue anymore." That was a good sign. She shivered at the thought of how close she'd been to death. The colonel had saved her life.

"Thank you, Sir," she said earnestly, meeting his eyes and holding them with her own. Despite her embarrassment, she knew what he'd done for her. "You saved my life." She started to scoot off of him, but he wrapped his arms around her to stop the movement. His big hand was splayed across her back and she could feel the flex of his strong forearm as he exerted pressure to hold her in place. For just a moment her mind flashed a picture of her turning over slightly and allowing his hand to have free roam of her body. She forced the image away with another shiver as desire it her belly hard. 

"Hold up, Sam," he instructed, incorrectly assuming her shivers were from the cold. "Wouldn't want to mess up all my hard work would you?" She just smiled and nodded before allowing herself to relax against him. Suddenly it was all that Sam could do to stay awake. Real warmth had finally started to seep into her bones and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She could get used to falling asleep like this. Sam's eyes snapped open for a moment at that thought. That was dangerous territory, she told herself as sleep claimed her. Had he called her Sam? Her mind shut down on that thought.


	7. Pillow Talk

Chapter 7 - Pillow Talk

 

Crap, he'd slipped and called her Sam. Jack watched for any sign she was upset. They were already in a difficult enough situation without making it any harder. He winced at his choice of words but slowly relaxed as it became apparent she was asleep. Jack sighed and let some of the tension release out of his muscles. She was going to live. Her color was much better. He might have been able to get away with having her put her shirt back on and them simply sharing the blanket rather than her using his body as a heated pillow, but he wasn't certain.

Sure O'Neill, you just like having your major draped across you like a lace and silk afghan. He squelched that thought and closed his eyes. The UAV had shown the planet to be largely uninhabited and he doubted much would be moving around in the cold deluge still making visibility nearly impossible beyond the front of their enclosure. 

Trusting his instincts, Jack allowed his body to relax into sleep. He hadn't been dozing long when Sam's fitful sleep roused him. She was in the throes of some kind of nightmare he guessed. She was moaning low in her throat and calling for someone to ‘stop'. He debated waking her or seeing if she settled back down. She needed her sleep and it was a lot less awkward between them when she wasn't conscious. He was comfortable and warm and he was fairly sure the next time she woke she'd feel she needed to move off of him. Now that she was out of danger, what was the harm in enjoying the feel of her silky skin next to his, or the way that her breath ticked his chest hairs. OK, don't go there Jack, he told himself, ruthlessly squelching that dangerous line of thought.

Sam seemed to be settling some. Jack was relieved until, without warning, she sighed louder and slid her hand down across his belly and into his pants. She gripped his manhood and stroked, sending waves of pleasure and alarm though him. The pleasure won out for a moment and he thrust into her hand, unable to stifle a moan of his own. He squeezed his eyes shut and rode the wave of pleasure pulsing from her touch. 

Sam rubbed her thigh across his and squeezed him again. Another pulse of desire hit him in the belly and made him jump involuntarily in her grip. This was going to get both of them court marshaled. Quickly, the alarm reasserted itself in his mind and he reached for her hand. He was about to pull her hand carefully away from him when she purred, "Don't stop, Sir," in his ear so throaty he thought he'd die right there. That one moment would fuel fantasies for the rest of his life. Jack fought his own reactions. He ground his erection into her grip even as he struggled to gain control of his body. She'd slid to his side and was grinding her hips against his, her legs entwined with his. God, he could be out of his pants in a minute and there would be only bits of lace stopping him from burying himself in her warmth. Well, bits of lace and a conscience. Her eyes were still closed, she was still not awake, but her body was becoming more active against his. It was only a matter of time until she woke fully or he peaked in her hand. He wasn't sure which would happen first.

Jack tightened his hand on her wrist and forcefully pulled her away from him with a regretful groan. He wanted nothing more than to flip her under him and finish what she'd started. OK, so flirting hadn't been the best idea. There was so much attraction on his part he was having a terrible time with this. What was he talking about, there was way more than attraction on his part he acknowledged to himself. Wait, she'd called out for ‘Sir' not to stop. She was dreaming about him! Desire surged through his body again, leaving him sweating and fighting for control. He hesitated and must have gripped her tighter then he meant to. She stirred and opened confused blue eyes. 

"Sir," she murmured, unaware of how her sleep husky voice make him wonder exactly what she'd been dreaming he'd been doing to her. He felt her body stiffen as she became aware that he was holding her wrist tightly and the position of her lower body. She was not a stupid woman by any means. He could see the genius brain processing what probably had happened and coming to a fairly accurate conclusion. If he hadn't been fighting his own reactions, he'd have probably found hers amusing.

"Oh God Sir, I'm sorry," she stammered, making an effort to scoot away, but he hadn't let go of her wrist. "If you want to bring me up on charges..."

"Easy Major, you were asleep," he assured her, relieved his voice sounded almost normal. He didn't think she remembered where on his body her hand had been specifically; at least he hoped she hadn't. The way that she'd fallen to the side of him, she wouldn't be able to feel how hard he still was unless she moved her thigh just a little more. Don't go there O'Neill, he warned himself. "This isn't exactly a normal situation. I think we can forgo the charges." He was trying to keep his voice light, but his body hadn't gotten the memo that this was a false start. It was raging at him to get on with things. He quickly pictured Jaffa, Apophis, Kinsey naked, but it wasn't working this time.

"Sir, maybe I should..."

"What, Carter," he interrupted gruffly. "You aren't going to suggest that you or either of us for that matter freeze to death to save us a little embarrassment are you?" She blushed. That was exactly what she had been about to suggest he figured. "Look Major, when our things are dry, we will dress and it will make this a bit less awkward, but until then we can muddle through. Don't you think?" That was his best casual, put his major at ease speech he could come up with.

"I'm not sure Colonel." Ok, that wasn't what he had expected. "I think you need to know that the innocent banter between us might not have been entirely innocent on my part. I mean I knew that it was on your part and that you were not attracted to me. I would never presume to..." Jack O'Neill wasn't listening anymore. His brain had shut down, blood had left the building. Everything in him was rushing south and pooling in the erection that he'd just gotten somewhat under control. Not anymore. His manhood was about as painful as it could get and straining for attention. She had just admitted she was attracted to him. Oh God, he had to stop her before she said more. Neither of their careers, but especially not hers, could withstand this conversation.

"Carter," he snapped impatiently, letting go of her wrist and reaching for her shoulders to get her attention. "It wasn't so innocent on my part either." Doh! That wasn't what he'd meant to say. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Help, must stop runaway mouth, he thought, horrified that he'd let that slip. Her eyes were wide now and she was definitely focused on him. He could see speculation, fear, excitement all flashing across that expressive face of hers. That coupled with the realizations he was coming to about his own feelings scared the hell out of him. It was like a bucket of cold water splashed in his face.

He released her, noting the way her skin prickled above the blanket where the cold air could get to bare skin. Sleeping apart wasn't an option either. "Ok, so we both now know that we are attracted to each other but that neither of us would do anything unprofessional about it. We are in an awkward situation but I'd rather be cuddling you than oh, say, Teal'c." That rewarded him with a smile and a blush. Good job, O'Neill, he congratulated himself. The weirdness of the moment was fast dissipating. "If I reported you, I'd also have to report myself and seeing as how we have agreed that nothing unprofessional is on our collective agenda, I think we can go back to sleep. What do you say?" Please, please be ok with that, he pleaded silently. They were walking a line. The admission itself should be enough to have him transferring her off of his team and they both knew it.


	8. Dream a little Dream

Chapter 8

 

Sam couldn't believe she wasn't dreaming. It was surreal enough that she was basically naked, laying across her CO, but he'd just admitted that the harmless flirting they'd been doing wasn't so harmless. He'd admitted he was attracted to her too. Wow! Sam tried to force her voice to a normal pitch as she answered. "Yes Sir. I'm glad there isn't any problem between us Colonel." She was relieved when he didn't push the subject any further, just studied her for a moment before closing his eyes and patting her shoulder where his hand lay. Jack O'Neill was a very difficult man to read. 

Sam watched her commanding officer for a moment before allowing her eyes to close as well. The warmth of his body should have been making it hard to stay awake, but her thoughts were troubling at best. She'd been dreaming Jack had been seducing her. She'd felt warm and safe and so unbearably turned on by him. The dream felt so real that she could still feel the weight of his manhood as she'd held him and he'd thrust into her hand. It had been a dream, hadn't it? Of course it had been a dream, she told herself.

The thoughts spun round in her head. She almost jumped when the Colonel moved slightly and adjusted her half on him and half against his side. She tensed, but it was apparent he wasn't awake and was just shifting in his sleep. Sam tried to ignore how much she liked the feel of the strong, tanned forearm he'd tossed across her waist. She'd never felt so safe or protected before. What would it be like to sleep this way every night? The question was in her mind before she could squelch it. Her CO was dangerous in more ways than one she mused. 

Having the object of her thoughts pressed against her body, holding her close was not helping her calm down. She had to force herself to stay still in Jack's embrace. Sam's body was still warm and responsive from her dream. She needed to quiet her thoughts and her body if she was going to get any sleep. They had a lot of work to do to get home and she knew she needed her rest. She'd almost died less than an hour ago. She wasn't out of the woods yet. In desperation she began working out math equations in her head.

The distraction was working, she felt herself beginning to drift when the whole world shifted. Her pillow had moved on his side and taken her with him. She was now laying flat on her back with her CO spooning along her left side, one pant covered leg slung across her naked ones, his arm across her naked belly, sending shots of desire to pool in her lower body. Damn, she uttered silently. She closed her eyes and stifled the moan that threatened to escape. Obviously still very much asleep, Jack rubbed his cheek against her shoulder and sighed. His warm breath against her skin sent sensations racing cross her shoulder and down her arm. He shifted slightly and nuzzled his face in against her neck. Pressing a kiss against her throat, he murmured something unintelligible in his sleep before quieting. Sam couldn't help her quick intake of breath at feeling Jack's lips pressed to her throat. She smiled ruefully, relaxing was no longer a possibility. 

She signed. It was going to be a long night. She tried her best to settle in and accept his warmth without wanting more. She reminded herself of all the reasons that she couldn't have more, but he'd taken the most compelling reason off the table. When she'd been able to tell herself that he was flirting out of boredom rather than attraction, that thought had helped her keep things in perspective in relation to Jack O'Neill. He'd blown that out of the water with his matter of fact, slightly awkward admission that he was attracted to her just like she was to him. Holy Hannah, this was complicated and not something she was even permitted to think about.

Despite her best efforts, Sam couldn't get back to sleep. Her body was ready, but her mind wouldn't shut down. Finally she started to drift when the Colonel shifted behind her again and slid a hand flat against her stomach to hold her steady as ground his hips against hers. A moan escaped her when she realized that it wasn't just his hips he was grinding against her. She could feel ever inch of his rock hard member pressed against her backside. He matched the dream she'd had of him, her analytic brain supplied. She could almost feel his length in her hand. 

Sam flexed her fingers against her thigh, the dream had felt so real and then she'd waken with the Colonel holding her wrist away from him and looking very uncomfortable. Sam had fantasized about Jack O'Neill hard with desire for her more times than she cared to admit, even to herself. Having him holding her still as he pressed his erection against her and moaned low in his throat sent cascades of desire crashing over her. She closed her eyes and again fought for control, but she could still feel him hot and hard in her hand from her dream. She lost the battle for a moment and pressed back hard to meet his thrust. Jack pulled her tighter against him then slid his hand up her body to her breast. 

When he captured her lace covered nipple and rolled it between his fingers she sucked in her breath, unsure what to do. She didn't want to end her career, but she couldn't seem to force herself to put an end to Jack's movements. Jack! She flinched at using his given name, even in her thoughts. She couldn't let her walls down. She couldn't afford to think of this sexy, virile man beside her that way.

San couldn't just lay still. She had to do something. Intending to put a stop to his movements without waking him, if possible, Sam reached for his hand and pulled it reluctantly from her breast. As she pushed his hand away she couldn't help the protesting whimper that erupted from her at the loss of the sensations he'd been creating with his talented fingers.

"Easy, Sam," his sleep mumbled voice was barely intelligible, but there was no mistaking her name. He was dreaming of her. She shivered with pleasure seconds before she realized her mistake. She hadn't removed his hand from her body, but simply pushed it away from the sensitive peaks he'd been torturing with his skilled touch. Jack O'Neill was a man on a mission, even if to him it was a dream mission. He didn't hesitate. As his hand left her breasts, it traveled non-stop to slide under the elastic of her panties and straight into the wet heat of her sex.

Sam bit her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. She allowed herself just a moment under his touch. Reluctantly she reached for his wrist to pull him away before they ended their careers or he woke up, she wasn't sure which one she was more afraid of. 

Her fingers had barely closed around his arm when the movement of his fingers on her sent her body surging toward climax. The unexpected speed of her arousal froze her momentarily and tore a cry from her. He'd unerringly slipped long, slim fingers into her passion swollen folds and expertly found the bundle of nerves that was her center. She was on fire at his touch. One, two, three taps of his amazingly talented finger and she was on the brink of soaring higher and quicker then she could ever remember going. 

Sam sucked in her breath. She felt him hesitate at the moment that he was about to send her over the edge crashing into release. She'd awakened him when she'd lost control and cried out she realized. She turned her head toward Jack to find slightly guilty, passion flecked brown eyes staring into hers so intensely she wished she could read the thoughts behind them. She was still holding his wrist, but when she felt him tense she didn't pull back on his arm as she had been. Instead she held him to her tighter, holding his eyes in question, unsure what his reaction would be.


	9. Blurred Lines

Chapter 9 - Blurred Lines

 

Jack came awake reluctantly. He didn't want to leave the dream he'd been having of his beautiful major coming apart in his arms. Something was pulling on him. Something was wrong. Jack came awake instantly at Sam's shout. It only took a second for him to freeze. He was spooned up against Sam and had his hand between his 2IC's thighs. It wasn't a dream. His breath caught in his chest painfully. 

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of the woman in his arms. Her hips were arched up against his fingers. Her eyes were closed and she had her fingers wrapped around his wrist. She was attempting to pull his hand away, but from the noises that she was making and the lack of strength she was using on him, he didn't think her heart was behind stopping him. She moaned again and he committed the sound to memory. Her soft cry was what had pulled him from the sleep. He hadn't woken up at first because her movements fit the dream he'd been having.

Guilt washed over him. No matter how much pleasure he took in touching her, she hadn't invited him to. He was about to pull his hand away from her and let her have the blanket while he figured out what to say at his court marshal, when she turned huge, passion filled eyes on him. He froze and then his heart stopped when she changed her grip on him, holding his hand against her instead of pushing him away. Her face was flushed and her whole body coiled. She was going to climax hard, on his hand, at his touch and she didn't want him to stop. The realization floored him. 

There was already a lot to work out between them after this little incident and he'd be damned if he was going to leave her frustrated and hanging when he'd been the one to take her to the brink. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't do that to himself. The damage was already done as far as he could see, he justified, what more harm could be done by finishing what he'd started when he was so close to doing so.

At his hesitation Sam released his wrist. He could see her beginning to freeze and her desire ebbing. He'd taken her so high without being conscious of doing so. He wanted to see her make that climb while he was there with her. "Let me make you fly Sam?" he questioned, his voice low and husky. If she told him to stop he would, but it would be one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

Sam's eyes dilated and she nodded. He wanted to kiss her so badly that his body ached for it, but he didn't think he could stop himself from taking her fully if he did. Instead, Jack held her eyes and slid a finger inside her at the same time he pressed against her center with the callused pad of his thumb. He was rewarded by her moan of passion and the relief that shone in her eyes. Sliding a second finger into her core, he watched her close her eyes and arch against his hand. 

Seeing her lost in passion he was creating made his heart swell. He wished things were different and he could be tasting her, sinking his pulsing member into her the warmth of her body. He needed more. "Look at me, Samantha," he instructed her. "I want to watch you come apart." Her eyes opened as she moaned deep in her throat and focused on him. Curling his fingers upward inside her tight sheath, Jack stroked her g-spot. "That's right, Sam. Let go, fly for me." At his instructions he felt her body clench his hand tightly as she crested and came apart. Sam reached for him with both hands and held on to his bicep as she rode the waves of her orgasm with a strangled shout of pleasure. Watching this amazing woman come apart holding him tightly, trusting him to take care of her was the sexiest thing Jack had ever experienced. 

Sam's body pulsed around his fingers. Her face was flushed, her eyes bright and intense as she crested. His own body throbbed in excitement and anticipation. He clamped down on his desires ruthlessly. They'd already crossed enough of a line. He couldn't afford to indulge his own desires. Watching her was enough, would have to be enough. 

Jack let his forehead fall against Sam's as he continued to stroke her insides. He lightened the pressure, drawing out her climax for her as long as possible. As she began to come back to herself, he withdrew his fingers reluctantly but held his hand against her, covering her center as she calmed. He knew the soft pressure of his palm against her heat was sending little aftershocks through her body, but he wasn't ready to give up the connection. His breath was coming as fast as hers as he fought for control. Placing a kiss on top of her head he gathered her against him as they both quieted.


	10. Vegas

Chapter 10

 

Sam's heart began to slow as she came down from the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced. She felt her skin grow warm at the thought of what she'd just done and with whom. His hand was still resting against her sex, comforting. He'd stroked her through her orgasm, drawing it out for her. She'd never had a man take care of her so well as she peaked and then returned to earth. She shouldn't have been so surprised at his care. He was good at taking care of anyone in his charge, translate that to an intimate relationship and his take charge, alpha personality asserted itself even more. 

For just a split second Sam let herself wonder what it would be like to have this man be in love with her and consider her his. She wasn't sure where that thought came from. God, what a mess. This man was forbidden to her, but his touch set her on fire. Oh God, she'd asked him to finish what he'd started in the dream. He'd woken up and gone to pull back and she hadn't let him.

"Sir," his head shot up with such an intense look, she shuddered and corrected herself immediately, "Jack," she tried again and was relieved to see that he relaxed somewhat. She could see that he was fighting for control. "What about you?" She couldn't believe she'd asked him that, but before she could lose her nerve she reached toward the button on his pants.

Sam yelped. She wasn't ready for how quickly Jack moved. Her wrists were in his iron grip and he was pulling her away from him before she'd made it to his buttons. She was confused. He was obviously rock hard and fighting for control. They'd already crossed a line and it didn't seem fair not to reciprocate, besides the fact that she doubted she'd get another chance and she was honest enough to admit she wanted to touch him. She wanted to bring him pleasure like he'd just brought her. 

Sam couldn't help the hurt and uncertainty that clawed at her. He'd started touching her in a dream. Had finishing her been just an obligation and now he was disgusted by her? She pulled away from him, but he didn't release his hold on her. Did he think she'd try again and he didn't want her to?

"I'm sorry," she started, not sure what to say. "I just thought, I mean, if you don't want me to touch you, I won't try again." That statement brought him up short. He released one hand and laced his fingers in the other hand, surprising her by pressing her open palm against his swollen length. She could feel him hot and hard through the material of his pants. She shuddered with renewed need. 

"Does this feel like I don't want you to touch me Carter?" he asked gruffly. "But I'm close to losing control and all I can think about is being buried in you. Having you pulsing around me like you did my fingers while I drive into you until I can't tell where I stop and you start."

He shut his eyes and thrust against her hand one more time before pulling her away from him with a groan. He was probably one of the strongest willed men she'd ever seen. It floored her to see him fighting so hard to maintain control. Her heart clenched and she felt her body quicken as she contemplated his words. What would be so bad about taking that one more step? They'd already crossed the line and violated the regs. "We've already broken regulations," she began.

"You don't get it Sam." He was staring at her hand. "This isn't just about the damn regulations." She was surprised at the emotion in his voice. He hesitated before raising his eyes to her. She'd never seen him so intense. "If I touch you..." He hesitated, running a hand through his hair, obviously searching for words. "If I lose control, one of us is off SG1 and not because of the damn regulations, but because I won't be able to let you go." 

Sam had no idea what to say to that. "Jack," she began, but he held up a hand to silence her. 

"No, you don't have to say anything, I got you all hot and bothered and you needed relief. I won't hold you to anything here, but I can't go any further and not want to make it permanent and official between us." Sam froze. Was Colonel Jack O'Neill saying what she thought he was? She was floored, touched, and intensely sad all at once, for the things they couldn't pursue between them.

"It wasn't just relief for me either Jack," she told him, watching for his reaction. How could such an amazing man think that any woman wouldn't want the whole package from him? "I don't want to give you up, but I can't give up SG1 either. We're both needed here." He was watching her but his features were closed. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. 

"General Hammond to SG1. Please respond." The voice from the radio hanging on the wall of their shelter startled both of them. They jumped apart like guilty teenagers, before Jack pulled the blanket securely around her and reached for his handset. 

"O'Neill here General," he responded. "Carter and I are fine. How are Daniel and Teal'c?" They both held their breath waiting to hear if their friends were OK. When Hammond confirmed Jack's suspicion that the gate had shut down before either man stepped into the event horizon, they were both relieved. Jack smiled at her before keying the radio. "It's good to hear your voice sir, but I'm a little surprised. We watched the gate slide down the hill side under a mountain of dirt."

"We've been trying every two hours since the gate shut off and you went missing. We finally got it to connect but the MALP lost signal when we sent it through." The General's told them. "We are guessing that the gate is laying flat and the MALP is sliding back through when it materializes." That sounded probable to Sam, she nodded her agreement. Maybe with all the rain it was very possible if the gate had landed near the top of the debris, that had been uncovered somehow. 

"We sent a UAV through, but there is no visibility in this storm." That made Sam's insides grow cold, she exchanged a glance with her CO. He had the same look. "We're working on sending you through something to help you dial out once the storm is over." General Hammond asked more questions about their location and condition, but Sam only half listened. They were going to be rescued as soon as the rain stopped. As Jack ended his conversation with the General and they set up the next check in, she grew sad.

"A few days at most and we'll be home," Jack commented, breaking the silence between them. He had thrown another log on the fire from their semi-dry stash in the corner of the lean-to, before settling back down beside her. 

She noticed that he'd checked their clothes, but even as close to the fire as they dared hang them, it hadn't been long enough for any of the fabric to dry. She'd used the time he'd been checking the clothes to slip his shirt back over her head, but it was still cold. Sam wasn't sure how he'd take it when she opened the blanket and looked up at him. 

"You ok with this Sam?" he asked. 

"You mean sharing the blanket or what just happened?"

"Either, both," he answered her.

"The blanket I'm fine about," she told him honestly. He settled in beside her, but this time he had his back against the side of their enclosure built around the tree. She sat beside him in silence, not sure what to think.

"I could resign my commission or ask for a transfer to area 51," she didn't exactly mean that to come out that way, but she couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said. He wanted to make it permanent between them. She wanted a life with him too. "Unless that was just you trying to make me feel better," she added, unable to believe that he really felt as strongly for her as she did for him and needing to give him a way out.

"I think you know me better than that Carter," he stated dryly. "When have I ever worried about someone else's feelings?" His deadpan delivery made her smile.

"Point taken," she agreed. He hadn't answered her question. She wasn't going to push.

"I can't let you sacrifice your career for me Sam." When she tried to interrupt he pushed on. "Besides, you're too valuable out here. SG1 works. We do things we shouldn't be able to do. I've been over and over this in my head. I've thought about retiring."

"No, we need you Sir," she argued. "You are too valuable to retire."

"And you're too valuable to lose," he pointed out. "Which doesn't leave us with any viable options besides working together like we're doing right now and killing the snakehead bastards as quickly as possible." She was coming to the same conclusions herself and it sucked. She felt her heart constrict. She felt like she'd gained this man beside her and lost him all in the same day.

"What if I don't want to lose my chance with you?" she asked him, turning to study his face. He looked surprised at her statement. "You said yourself that we need to finish this war as quickly as possible. What if I was willing to wait until that happened?" It wasn't a perfect solution, but he was worth the wait. She just didn't know if he'd see her the same way, but she had to try.

Jack turned to her slowly. For a moment he didn't move. She really wished she could read him better. He studied her before taking her face in his hands and holding her so that she couldn't look away. His thumbs caressed her skin. "Do you mean that Sam?" he asked, still watching her intently. "Are you that sure you'd want to saddle yourself with an old warhorse like I might be when this is over? I'm no spring chicken you know." For such an amazing man, he really had little in the way of confidence in his own appeal she decided. 

"Are you avoiding the question?" She wasn't going to debate his worth with him. "Can we go back to Major and Colonel until this war is over and then see what happens?" Her stomach flipped waiting for his answer. She'd never put herself so much on the line emotionally. It wasn't something she did easily, but this might be her only chance. 

Jack studied her for another moment and then smiled that smile she didn't see often, but each time she did, her knees grew weak and her heart felt like it was coming through her chest. "Samantha Carter," his voice was husky with emotion. "Would you do me the honor of serving with me until the slimy snakeheads are defeated, at which time I would be honored if you would allow me to take you out and try to get you drunk enough to marry this old goat. Somewhere in Vegas would be a good start. You wouldn't have time to change your mind before you sobered up." 

Holy Hannah, had he asked her to marry him? "Wouldn't you want to date a bit before you ask me that?" She was stunned. They'd gone from will you wait to date me, to a wedding proposal. 

"I figure this is the dating part, just without the sex," he pointed out, sliding his hand from her face down her arms and adjusting the blanket more securely around them. "Judging by what just happened, the sex is going to be amazing and we already sleep together off world all the time so I know you're not a snorer. We probably know more about each other's bad habits then most couples married for years. So by the time we defeat the last snake I figure we'll be making up for lost time." He had a point. She chuckled. O'Neill logic, it had a way of cutting to the heart of the problem. 

Heart pounding so hard in her chest she wondered if he could hear it, Sam reached for him and pulled his face to hers. When their lips were almost touching she ran the pad of her thumb across his lips. His slight intake of breath made her smile. "Sam?"

"I will." She smiled at his expression. "You have a date Jack. On the day we defeat the system lords we celebrate by a quick wedding in Vegas followed by a very long honeymoon."

"I like the way you think Samantha," he told her. "I'm not sure how I got so lucky, but you've made me a very happy man." His sincerity brought tears to her eyes, but she blinked them back. Jack brushed a strand of hair off of her face. "One more thing before we go back to being Major and Colonel," he stated as he pulled her against him and molded his lips to hers. She happily opened to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She knew that one kiss was going to have to last them for quite a while, but the wait would be worth it.


End file.
